Midnight Customer
by prettybabo
Summary: Jongin bekerja paruh waktu sebagai penjaga gym yang buka dua puluh empat jam setiap shift malam pada liburan musim panas kali ini. Disana, Jongin bertemu dengan pria luar biasa tampan yang sering ia jadikan objek berfantasi. SeKai/HunKai/SeJong. Yaoi. One Shot. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Sexual Content

Summary : Jongin bekerja paruh waktu sebagai penjaga gym yang buka dua puluh empat jam setiap shift malam pada liburan musim panas kali ini. Disana, Jongin bertemu dengan pria luar biasa tampan yang sering ia jadikan objek berfantasi. SeKai/HunKai/SeJong. Yaoi. One Shot.

One Shot.

Sebagai seorang siswa sekolah menengah atas, Kim Jongin sudah sewajarnya mengambil pekerjaan paruh waktu diwaktu senggangnya yang memang teramat senggang pada liburan musim panas tahun ini. Jongin bukan tipe anak yang suka ikut klub-klub atau memiliki segudang teman yang bisa selalu ia ajak pergi. Temannya hanya segelintir dan mereka semua sibuk, ada yang sibuk dengan ikut kegiatan sosial atau seni, ada juga yang berlibur jauh dari Seoul, ada juga yang sibuk bekerja sambilan, seperti dirinya.

Jadi disinilah Jongin, berada dibalik meja resepsionis disebuah tempat olahraga yang buka dua puluh empat jam untuk orang-orang sibuk yang nyaris tidak punya waktu untuk berolahraga disiang hari karena terlalu banyak kegiatan.

Tugas Jongin disini sangat mudah, hanya memindai barcode yang ada pada kartu anggota setiap pengunjung yang datang. Tentu saja pemuda tujuh belas tahun ini bisa melakukannya. Hanya satu yang tidak bisa Jongin lakukan, menahan kantuknya.

Shift Jongin yang dimulai pukul sepuluh malam dan berakhir pada pukul lima pagi ini memang sangat berat untuknya. Awalnya Jongin begitu semangat bekerja shift malam, yang berarti ia bisa menonton film pada televisi yang disediakan berjam-jam tanpa banyak yang mengganggu karena sedikitnya jumlah pendatang pada malam hari. Selain itu film yang diputar pada malam hari itu lebih keren-keren dari pada film yang diputar pada siang hari. Tapi setelah dua hari, Jongin mulai tidak kuat untuk begadang. Tubuhnya terus merengek untuk pulang dan tidur.

Inginnya sih resign dan mencari pekerjaan lain tapi ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa membuat Jongin resign begitu saja. Alasannya adalah seorang pelanggan bernama Oh Sehun, begitu nama yang tertera pada komputer begitu barcode kartu anggota pria itu ia pindai.

Oh Sehun adalah seorang pria berumur dua puluh delapan tahun dengan postur tubuh sempurna dan wajah tampan serta mata tajam yang membuatnya semakin mempesona dimata Sehun.

Dengan nakalnya, Jongin menggunakan komputer tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu untuk mencari informasi tentang Oh Sehun yang keren ini. Disana disebutkan nama, tanggal lahir dan alamat tempat tinggal. Hanya itu, namun itu sudah cukup bagi Jongin.

Oh Sehun baru datang pada hari ketiga Jongin bekerja yang berarti hampir empat hari Jongin menggunakan nyaris seluruh waktunya bekerja untuk mengamati kostumer itu. Berdasarkan pengamatan Jongin, Oh Sehun akan datang setiap pukul setengah dua belas malam dan meninggalkan gym pukul dua pagi. Olah raga yang dilakukannya selama ini adalah cardio, sedikit boxing, jumping rope, bench press—Jongin nyaris mengeluarkan liurnya melihat otot-otot lengan Sehun yang semakin terlihat seksi ketika pria itu menggunakan alat ini dan juga banyak sit up juga push up.

Jongin sering kali meninggalkan meja resepsionis untuk berjalan-jalan didalam gym, berpura-pura ke kamar mandi bahkan membersihkan gym hanya demi melihat Sehun berolah raga.

Tubuh Sehun yang sempurna selalu membuat terpana. Kaki panjangnya yang dibalut celana training selutut, lalu kaus tanpa lengan yang memamerkan lengan berotot yang dipenuhi keringat. Otot tubuh Sehun terlihat mengagumkan dalam setiap gerakan yang pria itu lakukan. Rambut cokelat tuanya basah dan berantakan.

Jadilah Jongin yang seumur hidupnya hanya pernah sekali punya kekasih—itu pun berkat paksaan temannya—tergila-gila pada sosok Oh Sehun yang jauh lebih tua darinya. Jongin lebih sering menyukai orang yang lebih tua darinya karena ia jadi dimanjakan dan sebenarnya…Jongin suka diatur-atur. Apalagi ketika diatas ranjang…

Jangan salah, Jongin masih perjaka dan perawan!

Kegiatan fisik paling jauh yang pernah ia lakukan hanyalah berciuman. Itu pun bukan ciuman panas yang mendalam. Hanya innocent kisses dengan mantan dua bulannya. Jongin tahu jika dirinya suka dikuasai berkat video porno.

Sebagai remaja pada umumnya, Jongin tentu saja sudah berkali-kali melihat video porno. Baik sendiri atau dengan temannya. Setelah ia perhatikan, ia ternyata sering sekali mencari video dimana si bottom sangatlah submissive dan pasrah akan perlakuan apapun yang diberikan oleh si top.

Jongin sering membayangkan jika dirinya berada dalam posisi si bottom yang sering ia tonton di video-video itu. Diperlakukan seperti princess atau diikat dengan dasi dikepala tempat tidur seraya lubangnya dihajar oleh sebuah dildo atau penis lalu si bottom akan memohon dan mendesah penuh nikmat. Jongin sangat terangsang oleh video yang seperti itu. Parahnya, semenjak ia bekerja paruh waktu di gym 24 jam ini, fantasi seksual Jongin semakin menjadi-jadi dengan dia dan Sehun menjadi pemeran utamanya.

Malam ini, sudah nyaris pukul setengah satu tapi customer seksi yang sering Jongin amati tidak juga muncul. Jongin merasa hatinya memberat. Sepertinya malam ini Oh Sehun tidak datang. Dengan malas Jongin menyalakan televisi dan melihat acara malam yang baginya kini membosankan.

Baru ada tiga customer yang datang malam ini dan ketiganya sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu. Jongin benar-benar bosan sekarang, pria yang menjadi alasan ia bertahan bekerja disini tidak datang, acara televisi sedang tidak bagus dan yang paling menyebalkan ponselnya nyaris mati! Jika terus begini bisa dipastikan Jongin akan tertidur kurang dari lima belas menit.

Tuk! Tuk!

"Ya..selamat datang. Mohon kartu anggotanya." Jongin merasa kesadarannya seolah dipaksa kembali ketika dua buah ketukan terdengar dari meja resepsionis tempatnya bekerja. Bibir penuhnya secara otomatis mengeluarkan kalimat yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala.

"Maaf membangunkanmu."

Jongin mendongak untuk melihat pemilik suara yang terdengar berat ditelinganya. Bahkan baru suaranya saja kesadaran Jongin langsung kembali. Begitu melihat siapa pemilik suara itu, seluruh indra Jongin berada dalam kondisi siaga.

Oh Sehun.

"Eh, se-selamat datang Tuan Oh Sehun." Jongin begitu gugup melihat pria yang ia taksir berdiri didepannya dengan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna putih dan celana training hitam.

"Kau tahu namaku?" Oh Sehun terkejut pemuda didepannya tahu namanya.

"Eh, i-itu karena…customer dimalam hari tidak begitu banyak jadi..jadi..saya lumayan hapal dengan pengunjung. Anda datang hampir setiap malam.." Jongin bersyukur dengan otaknya yang bisa diajak bekerja sama jadi ia tidak keceplosan mengatakan jika ia sudah memata-matai Sehun selama seminggu terakhir.

"Ah begitu. Maaf aku membangunkanmu." Sehun kembali meminta maaf dan mengambil kartu keanggotannya yang sudah selesai Jongin pindai.

"Tidak usah meminta maaf, saya yang harusnya minta maaf karena ketiduran dijam kerja." Jongin menunduk malu. Teringat jika kadang ia tidur bisa seperti orang mati dan juga posisi tidurnya yang sering…kurang enak dipandang mata, Jongin berharap tadi ia tidak jelek-jelek amat.

"Tidurlah lagi." Sehun memberikan senyumnya dan berjalan menuju ruang loker dimana para pengunjung menyimpan tas mereka. Jongin meringis malu karena disuruh tidur lagi, pasti tadi dia pulas sekali.

Setelah memastikan Sehun sudah masuk kedalam ruang loker, Jongin mengambil ponselnya untuk ia gunakan berkaca. Fiuh, dia tidak ngiler dan wajahnya tidak buruk-buruk amat.

Jantung Jongin masih berdetak cepat karena percakapan singkatnya dengan Sehun. Percakapan yang juga merupakan percakapan pertama mereka. Jongin sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali merencanakan untuk mengajak Sehun mengobrol. Misalnya dengan dia memberikan minum untuk Sehun atau dia pura-pura tersandung hingga jatuh tapi semua rencana itu hanya berputar-putar dalam kepalanya tanpa berani untuk ia realisasikan.

Suaranya sangat seksi. Berat, besar dan sedikit serak. God, kenapa Kau menciptakan makhluk sesempurna Oh Sehun? Pasti orang sesempurna dia sudah punya pacar, umurnya saja sudah dua puluh delapan tahun, mungkin dia juga sudah menikah.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang sambil meratapi nasibnya yang menyukai pria kelewat sempurna. Mana mungkin pria sekeren Sehun akan memperhatikan dia yang masih bocah ingusan.

Setelah sepuluh menit menggalau akan cintanya yang sepertinya bertepuk sebelah tangan—pendekatan aja belum udah yakin banget kali bertepuk sebelah tangan elah—Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali mengamati Sehun. Paling tidak matanya bisa terasa lebih sehat jika dengan melihat Sehun.

Dengan perlahan Jongin meninggalkan meja resepsionis menuju area dalam gym yang hanya digunakan oleh Sehun seorang. Jongin yang tubuhnya ramping dengan mudah bersembunyi dibalik tumbukan gym barbell yang beratnya mungkin kalau ditotal bisa lebih dari lima ratus kilo.

Beberapa meter dari tempat Jongin bersembunyi, Sehun sedang memulai olahraganya dengan mesin cardio. Jongin hanya bisa melihat tubuh bagian belakang Sehun yang berlari diatas treadmill.

 _Aku kenapa jadi seperti ini sih, bersembunyi dibalik besi-besi bau ini. Ayolah Jongin, mumpung kau sedang berdua saja dengan Sehun, ajak dia bicara jangan jadi pengecut. Kau adalah seorang pria! Sudah tujuh belas tahun pula!_

Berkali-kali Jongin menyemangati dirinya agar mendekati Sehun yang kini sudah berpindah menuju peralatan gym yang lain, sebuah fitness bench. Mata Jongin terus mengekor pada sosok kekar itu, berharap ia bisa menghapus keringat yang mulai membasahi dahi dan lehernya.

Shit!

Jongin mengumpat dalam hati.

Sehun membuka kaosnya!

Pipi Jongin rasanya terbakar melihat pemandangan itu. Dada bidang dan punggung kekar yang terlihat sangat kokoh. Kulitnya yang putih bersih dan otot-otot pada bagian atas tubuh Sehun sangat sempurna.

Shit! Shit! Shit! Terima kasih Tuhan sudah memberikanku pemandangan seindah ini! Sial! Bagian atas tubuhnya sempurna sekali! Apa bagian bawahnya juga ya? Akh! Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh dijam kerja Kim Jongin!

Jongin rasanya ingin pingsan dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat selanjutnya yaitu pemandangan Sehun push-up tanpa atasan. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, berharap ia bisa menyentuh lengan kokoh itu atau punggung kekar itu atau lebih baik lagi dia berada dibawah tubuh Sehun yang sedang kekar dan mungkin dia bisa mendengar deru nafas Sehun yang seksi ketika sedang berolahraga.

Otak Jongin jadi teringat akan salah satu video porno yang ia lihat beberapa hari lalu. Seorang trainer fitness yang bercinta dengan muridnya diatas fitness bench. God! Jongin benar-benar remaja pria kelebihan hormon!

Hanya dalam beberapa menit penis Jongin sudah mulai menegang. Sehun masih belum selesai dengan kegiatan push up-nya sementara Jongin mulai menggesekkan pahanya agar penisnya tidak semakin tegang.

Usai dengan push up, Sehun melakukan kegiatan lain yang lebih berbahaya untuk imaginasi Jongin yaitu sit up. Penis Jongin keras sempurna melihat Sehun berbaring diatas fitness bench dan memulai sit up-nya.

 _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

Jongin terus mengumpat didalam hatinya. Khayalannya semakin meliar melihat bulge Sehun yang tidak tegang saja sudah menonjol besar seperti itu. Jongin ingin sekali duduk diatas paha kokoh Sehun lalu menggesek tonjolan itu dengan pantatnya sambil menelusuri perut berotot Sehun dengan tangannya.

Benda diantara kaki Jongin terasa menyakitkan padahal Jongin tidak memakai celana dalam, hanya boxer lalu celana training yang longgar. Sorot mata Jongin juga sudah mulai sayu, bibirnya sesekali ia gigit agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan ketika ia menggesekkan pahanya.

Jongin mungkin masih perawan dan perjaka, tapi pengetahuannya tentang seks sudah sangat luas. Semua berkat teman-teman mesumnya yang selalu dengan murah hati membagi file video porno hingga majalah-majalah dewasa. Jongin juga tidak baru lagi dengan onani bahkan dalam seminggu ia bisa beronani hampir lima kali.

Permainan solo itu lumayan menyenangkan untuk pemuda single seperti Jongin, permainan yang sedang Jongin lakukan sekarang dengan pemandangan seksi yang sudah beberapa malam terus Jongin mimpikan.

"Hmmhh.." Jongin mendesah tertahan. Tangannya dibawah tidak berani masuk kedalam celana apalagi menurunkan celananya. Alhasil ia hanya meremas-remas penisnya yang terbalut kain.

"God, dia benar-benar seksi.." Jongin mendesis pelan merasakan penisnya yang semakin berkedut karena tubuh sempurna Sehun sudah bermandikan keringat. Tangannya semakin kuat memijat penisnya, nafasnya mulai terengah-engah dan kakinya sudah gemetar tidak mampu menahan beban tubuhnya.

Jongin memang tidak pernah bertahan lama ketika beronani.

Mata Jongin menutup merasakan perutnya yang sudah terasa mengetat. Tangannya mencengkram barbell didepannya berharap dia tidak akan jatuh keatas lantai dan mengejutkan Sehun atau lebih baru menjatuhkan barbell—meskipun tidak mungkin, Jongin menganggkat galon saja tidak kuat.

"Fuckhh..hhh..ahhh..Se-sehunhhh.." Jongin berusaha sekuat tenaga agar desahannya tidak keluar. Kepalanya menunduk memandang celananya yang sudah basah oleh cairan precumnya sendiri.

"Ya?"

Suara itu.

Jongin membuka matanya dan melihat sepasang kaki lain yang berada disebelah kakinya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau memanggilku?"

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan Sehun berada disampingnya dengan kaus tersampir dibahunya. Sorot matanya bersinar-sinar jahil dan juga seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Se-sehun.." Jongin merasa seluruh aliran darahnya berhenti. Sepertinya tadi Sehun masih berada diatas fitness bench? Kenapa tiba-tiba sudah ada disebelahnya? Dan kenapa Sehun bisa tahu keberadaannya disini?

"Ya?"

"Sa-saya.." Jongin gelagapan. Cengkraman pada penisnya dilepas. Matanya memandang takut ke arah Sehun yang masih menunggunya memberi penjelasan. Hanya saja otak Jongin seperti ponsel yang rusak karena tenggelam kedalam laut dalam kasus ini Jongin tenggelam dalam rasa malu.

"Kau perlu bantuan?" Sehun dengan santainya menjatuhkan kaus dan botol minum yang bawa diatas karpet yang melapisi lantai.

"A-apa?" Bukan hanya otak Jongin yang berhenti bekerja, tapi indra pendengarannya juga sedikit bermasalah akibat kejadian yang sedang ia alami. Belum sempat otak Jongin memproses ucapan Sehun, tangan Sehun menarik tangannya untuk duduk diatas salah satu fitness bench yang paling dekat dengannya.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" Sehun berdiri dihadapan Jongin dengan berkacak pinggang.

"K-kim Jongin." Jongin menjawab dengan suara bergetar. Ereksinya dibawah masih terasa menyakitkan, tapi yang paling penting sekarang adalah bagaimana menghadapi Sehun.

"Baiklah Kim Jongin, apa kau tadi sedang beronani sambil melihat diriku berolah raga?" Sehun bertanya dengan sorot mata tajam.

Jongin mengangguk, ia takut sekali sekarang.

Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Ja-jangan bilang atasan saya tolong.." Jongin memandang Sehun dengan wajah berkaca-kaca. Ketakutan Jongin bukan karena ia bisa dipecat, ia bisa mencari pekerjaan sampingan lain toh dia bekerja untuk mengisi waktu luang, tapi Jongin akan dipermalukan seumur hidupnya jika orang lain tahu kelakuan nakalnya barusan.

"Tentu saja tidak, ini akan jadi rahasia kecil kita." Sehun tersenyum lebar seraya berjongkok didepan Jongin. "Jangan terlalu formal padaku dirty boy, panggil aku hyung saja. Dan tolong buka kakimu."

"H-huh, ke-kenapa aku harus membuka kakiku?" Jongin mendelik mendengar perintah Sehun. Bukannya membuka kakinya, Jongin malah semakin merapatkannya dan menutupi bagian celananya yang sudah sangat basah.

"Lakukan atau ku katakan pada bosmu."

Jongin pun menyerah. Ia membuka kakinya perlahan-lahan, membiarkan Sehun melihat gundukan diantara kakinya yang sudah sangat basah. Pipi Jongin rasanya panas sekali akan tatapan tajam Sehun pada selangkangannya.

"Ckck, what a dirty boy you are Kim Jongin." Sehun menjilat bibirnya melihat pemandangan menggairahkan didepannya. "Kau sudah mau sampai puncak tadi?"

Jongin diam saja, menggigit bibirnya. Malu menjawabnya.

"Jawab Kim Jongin."

"I-iya." Jongin menjawaba. Aura dan suara Sehun sangatlah berwibawa dan menuntut. Jongin menyukai hal itu karena membuatnya merasa lemah dan rentan, ia jadi ingin menyerahkan diri seutuhnya untuk lelaki didepannya.

"Kau mau ku bantu? Ini terlihat sangat menyakitkan." Sehun berkata seraya menyentuh tonjolan kecil milik Jongin. Jangan salahkan Sehun bersikap kurang ajar seperti ini, salahkan Jongin yang terlalu manis dan menggoda.

"Hngghh…" Jongin mengeluarkan desahan serta pekikan kecil saat tangan Sehun melakukan kontak dengan bagian terintimnya.

Sehun merasa diberi ijin dengan desahan kecil yang dikeluarkan Jongin. Sebenarnya sudah sejak awal Sehun merasa aneh dengan Jongin yang bersembunyi dibalik barbell, lalu matanya bisa melihat pria itu menggesekkan tangan dan tonjolan disana. Sehun langsung tahu jika Jongin sedang beronani dengan ia sebagai objeknya.

Seolah memenangkan undian jutaan dollar, Sehun baru menyadari jika gym hanya berisi dirinya dan Jongin. Kesempatan sempurna untuk bermain sedikit dengan pemuda manis yang sejak awal melihat sudah ia kagumi akan kemanisannya.

"Kau menyukainya Kim Jongin? Kau suka sentuhanku?" Sehun berkata dengan suara rendah sambil terus menekan-nekan penis Jongin dari balik celananya. Sehun berdecak pelan merasakan betapa basahnya celana itu.

"Celanamu sangat basah Kim Jongin. Kau yakin belum orgasme? Atau jangan-jangan kau mengencingi celanamu?" Sehun bertanya nakal dan mulai meremas tonjolan Jongin. Melihat celana seorang pemuda manis yang basah karena membuat libido Sehun naik, belum lagi wajah sensual yang dipasang Jongin saat ini.

"Mhhmmm…a-aku tidak…uhhh…" Jongin mencoba menjawab tapi bibirnya sibuk mendesah. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ada yang menyentuh penisnya seperti ini dan Jongin melayang tinggi. Tangan Sehun sangat besar dan terasa kokoh, ia yakin ia bisa dengan mudah orgasme hanya dengan pijatan kecil seperti ini.

Mata Sehun terpaku pada wajah sensual Jongin, tubuh Jongin yang belum sepenuhnya mengalami pubertas terlihat ramping dan menawan. Kaus lengan pendek yang digunakan Jongin tidak banyak menyembunyikan betapa langsingnya tubuh Jongin yang nyaris tanpa otot.

"Hyunghh..le-lepashh..uhh..akuhhh..shhh.." Jongin berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sehun penisnya yang sudah siap menyemburkan sperma.

"Sudah akan keluar? Wow!" Sehun terbelalak kaget kemudian terkekeh pelan. Dijauhkan tangannya dari bagian basah dan menonjol celana Jongin lalu ia genggam kuat pergelangan tangan Jongin.

"Hyung apa ya—akkkhhh! Hyunghh..akkhh…shhh.." Mata Jongin membesar melihat Sehun yang tadi sudah berhenti menggodanya kini malah menciumi tonjolan celananya dengan begitu semangat.

"Hyunghh..hentikanhh..hentikanhh…uhhh…ngghh…akkhhh…" Jongin mencoba meronta tapi ia lemah, bukan hanya karena tubuhnya yang jauh lebih kecil dari pada Sehun tapi juga karena kenikmatan yang ia dapat membuatnya lemah.

"Uhhh…no..no…aku bisa kelu—uuhhh…aaahh…mmmhhmmm.."

"Hyungh..oh my Godhhh…shithh..shithh…Hyunghhh!"

"Hyunghh..aku akanhhh…aaaakkkhhhh!" Pinggang Jongin bergerak berantakan ketika seluruh cairan yang ada didalam penisnya keluar dengan deras, membuat celana yang ia pakai semakin terlihat basah.

"Hm, enak." Sehun mengecupi rembesan sperma pada celana Jongin. "Kau manis Kim Jongin."

Jongin masih tidak fokus. Jiwanya belum menyatu dengan raganya akibat orgasme ternikmat yang pernah ia dapatkan seumur hidupnya. Ternyata dibuat orgasme oleh orang lain itu jauh lebih nikmat dari sekedar orgasme karena tangannya sendiri.

"Sial, dia seksi sekali habis orgasme." Sehun bergumam pelan melihat Jongin yang masih terengah-engah diatas fitness bench. Penisnya didalam sana yang sudah terbangun jadi semakin keras.

"H-hyung ja-jangan lagi.." Jongin mendesah lemah merasakan sesuatu menyentuh penisnya yang sensitif dan kini terasa sangat lengket oleh spermanya.

"Such a dirty boy. Lihat celanamu basah oleh spermamu sendiri. Aku penasaran bagaimana berantakan dan lengketnya didalam sana." Sehun tetap mengelus-elus bagian terintim Jongin dengan jahil.

Pipi Jongin memerah lagi.

Dia merasa seperti pemeran utama video porno yang biasa ia tonton.

Dibuat orgasme oleh pria yang nyaris tidak ia kenal, ditempat umum seperti ini, dan dengan pakaian yang tertempel lengkap ditubuhnya. Jongin dengan sangat berat hati mengakui jika ia menyukai hal gila yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Show me your gratitude, Kim Jongin." Tangan Sehun meraba naik kedalam kaos yang dikenakan Jongin. Damn, perut Jongin lembut sekali. Tidak bisa menahan dirinya, jari-jari Sehun menyentuh tonjolan kecil milik Jongin.

"Mhhmm!" Jongin mengerang.

"C'mon, you still have some works to do." Sehun menarik tubuh Jongin agar duduk. Jongin tentu saja tahu apa maksud dari 'works' yang Sehun katakan. Sehun ingin dia memanjakannya seperti Sehun memanjakannya tadi. Biasanya itu yang terjadi dalam video porno, batin Jongin.

"Open up." Suara berat Sehun seolah menyihir Jongin. Tangan lentik Jongin segera bekerja pada celana training Sehun dan menurunkannya hingga paha. Didalam sana sebuah tonjolan besar terbungkus celana dalam hitam yang ketat.

"Wow.." Bibir Jongin tidak bisa menahan kekagumannya akan kejantanan Sehun yang terlihat begitu menantang.

"Kau bahkan melihat semuanya dirty boy.." Sehun tersenyum bangga. Dengan mata bersemangat Jongin menurunkan celana dalam Sehun dan tiba-tiba sesuatu menampar pipinya.

"Be-besarnya.." Jongin sudah lupa jika didepannya adalah seorang pria yang tidak ia kenal dan baru saling bicara satu jam yang lalu. Kini ia tanpa malu mengagumi kegagahan kejantanan pria itu.

"Suck it dirty boy. Make your mouth dirty." Sehun dengan sedikit tidak sabar menampar-nampar pipi tembam Jongin dengan penisnya. Pipi Jongin kembali memerah, ia suka sekali diperlakukan seperti ini.

Sehun juga tidak tahu dari mana datangnya keberanian untuk melakukan hal seperti ini pada pemuda didepannya. Sehun bukan tipe pria yang suka bercinta begitu saja dengan segala jenis pria atau wanita.

Setidaknya Sehun harus mengenal mereka, berkencan beberapa kali atau paling tidak mengetahui jika partner seks-nya 'bersih'. Sehun kan tidak mau terkena penyakit dan ia juga selalu menggunakan pengaman karena gaya hidupnya yang bisa dibilang modern meskipun dia bukan player yang mudah membawa orang keatas tempat tidurnya.

"Hmmh.." Sehun mengerang pelan merasakan lidah Jongin menjilat-jilat penisnya dengan kaku dan ragu. Begitu Jongin mengulum penisnya, Sehun langsung tahu jika pemuda didepannya ini belum pernah mengulum penis sama sekali.

Jongin yang duduk diatas fitness bench berusaha sebaik mungkin mengulum penis besar Sehun. Berdasarkan video yang ia lihat dan juga tips-tips mengulum penis yang ia baca diinternet, Jongin menyedot dan menjilati penis Sehun sepenuh hati.

"Gunakan tanganmu baby dan longgarkan kerongkonganmu." Sehun memberi arahan dan Jongin langsung merasa minder hingga tanpa sadar melepaskan kulumannya pada penis Sehun.

"A-apa tidak enak?" Jongin bertanya dengan sorot mata polos.

"Bukan tidak enak, kau hanya belum terbiasa." Sehun terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Ia tidak tahu pemuda seperti apa Jongin ini, sepertinya polos sepertinya juga tidak. "Ayo kulum lagi, akan ku ajari kau mengulum penis yang benar."

Jongin malu-malu meraih penis Sehun dan mengocoknya perlahan sebelum ia masukkan kedalam mulut hangatnya. Jongin menatap mata Sehun untuk melihat apakah pria itu merasakan kenikmatan.

"Good boy…good boy…" Sehun mendesis pelan. Puas dengan kuluman Jongin. "Terus seperti itu Kim Jongin, telan sebanyak mungkin penisku."

Dan Jongin pun menyiapkan dirinya untuk lebih banyak penis dimulutnya.

"Akhhh!" Sehun mendesah dan Jongin tidak tahan untuk tidak merasa puas. "Jilat kepalanya baby, fuck! Fuck!"

Jongin semakin bersemangat mendengar desahan Sehun, tangan Sehun yang berada dibelakang kepalanya juga membuatnya mengulum penis itu sedalam-dalamnya. _Ah, jadi begini rasanya penis. Nikmat sekali, apalagi kalau penisnya sebesar ini. Aku ingin merasakan sperma, ayo cepat datang…ayo cepat datang…_

"SHITHH AHH!" Sehun menekan kepala Jongin dalam-dalam ketika orgasmenya datang. Jongin tersedak dan tidak bisa bernafas karenanya apalagi tiba-tiba cairan hangat dan kental memenuhi rongga mulutnya begitu banyak. Jongin yang terkejut tidak sengaja memuntahkan cairan itu hingga dagu, leher dan bagian depan kausnya kotor oleh sperma.

Mata Sehun menatap nyalang Jongin yang kotor oleh spermanya. Pemandangan yang cantik dan menggairahkan. Tatapan mata Jongin yang terkesan polos meskipun sikapnya sama sekali tidak polos. Tubuh Jongin, bibir Jongin, jemari Jongin, semua yang ada pada pemuda itu membuat Sehun kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Ia harus membawa Jongin pulang dan menidurinya sampai ia puas.

"Come home with me." Sehun berbisik pelan sambil mengelap spermanya yang mengotori bibir penuh Jongin.

TBC or END?

Ini adalah penebusan akibat belum update Toy kemarin maljum wkwk

Maunya sih sampe enaena eh tapi udah 3,5k aja hehe

Kalo responnya bagus Author kasih lanjutannya deh hihi

Btw, Author bukannya ngelanjutin seri yang lain malah bikin one shot *plak* :(

Bahkan epilog-nya First Sight aja ga kelar-kelar karena banyak ide baru kalo ngga keburu ditulis entar lupa wkwk

Untuk yang non-M habis gini Dream Comes True yaa, lagi on progress^^

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran yaaa^^

Gomawo!


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Sexual Content

Summary : Jongin bekerja paruh waktu sebagai penjaga gym yang buka dua puluh empat jam setiap shift malam pada liburan musim panas kali ini. Disana, Jongin bertemu dengan pria luar biasa tampan yang sering ia jadikan objek berfantasi. SeKai/HunKai/SeJong. Yaoi. One Shot.

One Shot

"Sabar sedikit.."

"Hngghh…"

"Damn, kau membuatku gila Kim Jongin."

Sebuah mobil melaju dengan sangat cepat membelah Kota Seoul yang masih sepi pada pukul lima pagi. Didalamnya seorang pria mengemudi dengan konsentrasi terbelah karena disampingnya duduk pemuda berkulit seksi yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan desahan tetahan.

"Ce-cepat sedikit Hyung.." Suara pemuda itu terdengar putus asa. Matanya terpejam dengan paha yang terus ia gesekkan. Kim Jongin, itu nama pemuda yang membuat si pengendara mobil nyaris kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Setelah setengah jam yang lalu Kim Jongin baru saja mengulum penis untuk pertama kalinya dan sepertinya juga ia akan kehilangan status perawannya dalam waktu dekat, sangat dekat.

Keadaan Jongin yang kacau ini juga disebabkan oleh si pengemudi disampingnya itu. Pria itu terus menerus menggodanya tadi, baik secara fisik maupun verbal. Penisnya yang sensitif dimainkan dari balik celana basahnya lalu telinganya dibisiki kata-kata nakal yang membuat darahnya mendidih.

Akhirnya ketika jam shift Jongin berakhir, Sehun langsung menyeret—oke, mungkin bukan menyeret tapi membawa Jongin dengan sangat terburu-buru—ke dalam mobilnya. Kegiatan menggoda Jongin harus ia hentikan karena Jongin terlihat sudah seperti bocah minta diperkosa dan Sehun tidak ingin mereka bercinta didalam mobilnya karena tubuh keduanya akan sakit setelahnya. Ini kan kali pertama Jongin, Sehun tentu saja ingin memberikan yang terbaik.

Beruntung jalanan Seoul masih sepi, kurang dari dua puluh menit mobil Sehun sudah terpakir rapi didalam basement apartemen mewah. Sehun kembali menarik Jongin tidak sabaran menuju lift.

"Hyunghhh.." Jongin mendesah pelan. Sehun yang sudah tidak sabar terus merabai pahanya yang kini gemetar oleh nafsu yang teramat tinggi. Penisnya sudah sangat tegang mungkin sudah mengerluarkan cairan precum lagi.

"Hnghh..mhhmm…" Jongin mendesah lagi, bibir Sehun bermain pada lehernya. Mengecupinya dan menjilatinya. Kedua insan ini mengomel dalam hati tentang betapa lambatnya laju lift yang sedang mereka naiki.

"Sebentar Hyunghh.." Jongin bergumam malu karena ia tidak ingin ada orang lain memergoki kegiatan mesum mereka dipagi buta. Sehun sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ucapan Jongin, bibirnya mulai menghisap dan menggigit leher Jongin.

Akhirnya pintu lift terbuka dilantai destinasi mereka, Sehun yang tidak sabar menggendong Jongin dibahunya seolah ia adala seikat jerami. Jongin meronta-ronta tapi ia lupa jika Sehun jauh jauh jauh lebih kuat darinya.

Mata Jongin tdak memperhatikan bagaimana bentuk apartemen Sehun karena tiba-tiba ia sudah dilempar ke atas tempat tidur luas dengan kasar. Jongin juga tidak sempat mengucapkan sepatah katapun atau bergerak barang sesentipun karena Sehun langsung menindih tubuhnya.

Dada Jongin rasanya sesak, bukan oleh berat tubuh Sehun diatasnya, namun karena rasa berdebar oleh pengalaman baru yang sedang ia dapatkan. Hampir tidak ada rasa takut, yang ada hanya rasa penasaran dan gairah. Gairah yang sangat tinggi. Jongin sudah tidak peduli dengan fakta bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mengenal Sehun dan ia sudah berada diranjang Sehun, siap untuk melepas keperawanannya pada pria tampan itu.

"Mana desahan manjamu tadi? Hm? Kenapa sekarang diam saja?" Sehun memandang wajah Jongin yang tadi sedikit melamun. "Kau takut?"

Jongin menggeleng.

Kemudian ia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sehun lalu melumat bibir tipis itu dengan ganas. Sehun langsung membalas lumatan Jongin, bibirnya bergerak sama liarnya dengan bibir penuh Jongin. God, Sehun benar-benar suka bottom yang agresif dan sedikit kasar seperti Jongin.

Ciuman mereka semakin panas dan semakin panas. Saliva dimana-dimana dan desahan tertahan sesekali keluar dari bibir Jongin karena pinggang Sehun dengan nakalnya menggesek pinggangnya menyebabkan penis mereka bergesekkan.

Sehun adalah yang pertama melepas ciuman memabukkan itu, bukan karena ia kehabisan nafas tapi karena ia kehabisan kesabaran. Kaos Jongin ia robek dengan sekali hentak membuat seluruh tubuh Jongin meremang oleh kekuatan yang dimiliki Sehun.

"Mari kita lihat kekacauan didalam sini." Sehun menyeringai sambil meremas penis mungil Jongin.

Jongin tidak menjawab namun ia mengangkat pinggulnya agar Sehun bisa melepaskan celana panjangnya. Sehun dengan mudahnya meloloskan celana panjang dan boxer yang Jongin kenakan. Kini terekspos sudah seluruh tubuh molek Jongin yang membuat Sehun bersiul riang.

"Tubuhmu sangat sempurna Kim Jongin." Sehun terlihat sangat kagum dengan tubuh didepannya. "Kau benar-benar sempurna."

Pipi Jongin merah padam.

Dia sempurna?

Lalu Sehun apa?

Ibu dari sempurna?

"Kau belum pernah melakukan hal ini dengan orang lain?" Sehun melepas kaos yang ia kenakan dan naik keatas tubuh Jongin. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jongin yang terlihat begitu manis dengan rona merah.

Jongin menggeleng.

"Akan kuberikan malam terindah untuk dirimu Kim Jongin." Sehun melumat bibir Jongin lagi. Keduanya berciuman lagi. Dengan tangan Sehun bermain pada pipi, leher lalu bahu hingga perut Jongin.

Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga ia berbaring diatas tubuh kekar itu. Dilepaskan ciuman panas dan basah itu, matanya menatap wajah tampan Sehun yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Penisnya yang berlumuran sperma kering menempel ketat pada tonjolan yang besar milik Sehun yang masih terbungkus celana. Matanya menelusuri dada bidang Sehun yang kemudian diikuti oleh jari-jarinya. Dada Sehun sangat lebar dan kokoh, ia yakin dada itu akan sangat nyaman untuk ia tiduri.

"Kau tahu Kim Jongin? Aku sangat menyukai bottom agresif sepertimu." Sehun meremas pinggang telanjang Jongin dengan suara seraknya. Pipi Jongin memerah lagi mendengar Sehun menyebutnya agresif. Sebenarnya Jongin malu berada disini, diatas tubuh setengah telanjang seorang pria yang tidak ia kenal—hanya ia ketahui namanya saja. Jongin tidak membayangkan jika Sehun tahu kalau ia masih tujuh belas tahun dan belum legal untuk melakukan hal-hal kotor seperti ini.

Tidak apalah, toh ini hanya one night stand.

"Aku suka dikontrol Hyung." Jongin berkata pelan dengan tangan masih meraba-raba dada dan perut Sehun.

"Kau berada ditangan yang tepat." Tangan Sehun juga tidak bisa diam, tidak dengan pantat sintal yang menduduki penisnya. Tangan besar Sehun bermain pada bongkahan milik Jongin dan memijatnya. "Biar aku memberikan malam yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan."

Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin agar berbaring lagi diatas kasur, berada dibawahnya. Jongin yang biasanya banyak bicara, kini kehilangan kata-kata. Ia terlalu terpesona akan ketampanan Sehun, tubuh sempurna Sehun, kata-kata manis dan juga kotor Sehun.

Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin sekali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

Namun ketika Jongin berusaha mendapatkan ciuman dari Sehun, pria itu malah menjauh dan memandangnya dengan bibir tersenyum. Sorot mata Sehun meminta agar Jongin bersabar dan tidak protes karena tidak mendapatkan ciuman.

Bibir Sehun mengecup dagu Jongin lembut. Turun menuju lehernya, ia menghirupnya penuh perasaan. Seluruh bagian leher Jongin ia kecupi dengan perlahan hingga kecupan itu kini sudah mencapai dada Jongin.

"Hyunghh.." Jongin melenguh pelan. Bibir Sehun bermain disekitar putingnya namun tidak menyentuh tonjolan kecoklatan yang kini sudah sangat gatal dan tegang. Sehun tertawa kecil, pria manis ini sungguh tidak sabaran sekali.

"Angghhh!" Suara desahan itu keluar saat lidah Sehun menjilat puting Jongin yang tegang. Sehun berhenti untuk memandang wajah Jongin yang merah dan berkeringat. "La-lagi Hyung.."

Sehun mengabulkannya.

Lidahnya, bukan hanya lidahnya, namun bibir dan giginya bermain pada puting Jongin. Ia hisap, gigit, jilat hingga tonjolan itu memerah dan bekas-bekas giginya tertinggal disana. Kedua puting Jongin benar-benar dimanjakan oleh Sehun, membuat pemiliknya mendesah dan mengerang.

"Hngghh…ja-jangan berhenti Hyunghhh…mmhhmmm…" Jongin menekan kepala Sehun agar terus memanjakan dadanya. Jongin memang pernah bermain dengan putingnya, misalkan memijat atau mencubitnya tapi rasa nikmat yang ia dapatkan tidak sebesar permainan mulut Sehun yang beringas ini.

"Aku tidak suka diperintah Kim Jongin." Sehun malah melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari dada Jongin.

"Ma-maaf Hyung." Jongin tidak tahu harus berkata apa jadi ia meminta maaf, berharap Sehun mau melanjutkan acara menggoda dadanya lagi. Sehun berusaha menahan wajahnya agar terlihat serius walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali tersenyum melihat wajah manis Jongin yang begitu menggemaskan dibawahnya.

Sehun mengulum puting Jongin lagi.

Dan Jongin mendesah lagi.

"Mhhmmm…e-enak Hyunghh…" Jongin membelai kepala Sehun agar jangan berhenti memanjakannya. Tangan Sehun bermain dipinggang Jongin, meremas dan merabanya hingga tubuh itu menggeliat kegelian.

"Lihat putingmu merah dan bengkak." Sehun melepas kulumannya dan berkata puas akan hasil kerjanya pada dada montok Jongin. Sedikit heran kenapa pria kecil seperti Jongin bisa memiliki dada yang montok tapi dia menyukai itu, menyusu pada pemuda ini sangat memuaskan.

Jongin memandang putingnya sendiri dan pipinya memerah.

Basah, merah dan bengkak.

Jongin suka melihat kedua putingnya yang membesar hingga dua kali.

"Hmmhh..Se-sehun Hyunghh…nnghh…" Sehun kembali menciumi tubuh ramping Jongin, kali ini korbannya adalah perut rata Jongin. Tangan Sehun membuka lebar-lebar kaki Jongin agar ia bisa menikmati seluruh jengkal kulit halus Jongin.

"Kulitmu indah sekali Kim Jongin. Apalagi jika aku memberikan ini." Sehun mengelus perut Jongin yang kini memiliki bekas-bekas kemerahan yang sebentar lagi akan berubah warna menjadi biru.

"Hyung berikan aku seperti itu yang banyak!" Jongin berkata dengan wajah serius. Jujur ia sering iri dengan tanda kemerahan dan kebiruan yang sering ada dileher teman-temannya. Bagi Jongin, tanda itu membuat seseorang terlihat seksi.

"Tentu saja, dimana kau mau ku tandai?" Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Uh, disini?" Jongin menujuk lehernya dengan wajah kurang yakin. Biasanya ia melihat tanda cinta ada dileher.

"Hanya dileher? Kau tidak ingin aku memberikannya disini? Atau disini? Atau disini?" Sehun mengelus perut, dada dan paha Jongin dengan sensual membuat tubuh Jongin menegang.

"Se-semuanya Hyung.." Jongin berkata pelan sambil memperhatikan tangan Sehun yang kini mengelus-elus pahanya yang terbuka lebar. Penisnya yang tegang sudah terekspos dan juga bokong sintalnya pasti sama tereksposnya dimata Sehun.

"Semuanya? Baiklah." Sehun tentu saja dengan senang hati mengabulkan keinginan Jongin. Kepalanya ia dekatkan pada kaki Jongin, ia mengecupi kaki jenjang Jongin mulai dari betis lalu naik, naik dan naik hingga paha dalam Jongin.

"Hmmhh.." Jongin yang sedari tadi menahan nafas akhirnya mengeluarkan desahan tertahannya. Bibir Sehun berada didaerah yang sangat berbahaya, dekat sekali dengan penisnya.

Cup.

"Angghhhh…mmhhmmm…" Jongin menggeliat. Kepala penisnya dikecup oleh bibir nakal Sehun. Pria tampan yang berada diantara kaki Jongin menyeringai puas, tubuh perawan memang sangat sensitif. Baru sedikit saja disentuh sudah mendesah.

"La-lagi Hyunghh.." Jongin menatap Sehun dengan mata memohon. Pasalnya usai mengecup sekali kepala penis Jongin, pria itu kembali membasahi paha dalam Jongin dengan liurnya. Membubuhkan hasil karyanya pada paha mulu Jongin.

"Sabar dirty boy." Sehun menyeringai. Tangannya mengusap-usap perut Jongin agar pemuda itu lebih tenang. "Aku sedang menikmati sarapanku pelan-pelan." Sehun terus menciumi paha dalam Jongin yang sudah banyak sekali bekas-bekas gigitan dan hisapan.

Otak Jongin mencoba menyerap ucapan Sehun. Sarapan? Memangnya jam berapa sekarang? Begitu ia melihat sebercah sinar yang mengintip dari tirai kamar apartemen Sehun, ia baru sadar jika paling tidak sekarang pasti sudah jam enam pagi.

 _Sial, aku pagi-pagi sudah bermesum ria dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal._

"Dirty boy, kau manis sekali. Apa kau mandi dengan cokelat setiap hari?" Suara Sehun yang menggoda membuyarkan lamunan Jongin. Dipandangi kembali wajah tampan Sehun yang terlihat luar biasa mesum. Tidak pernah ia bayangkan jika ia bisa berada diranjang pria setampan Sehun karena kalau ia pikir-pikir, ia bukanlah salah satu murid menonjol atau populer disekolahnya. Bahkan ia yakin jika anak-anak keren disekolahnya tidak mengetahui namanya.

"Mendesahlah untukku dirty boy." Sehun meraih penis Jongin yang berdiri tegak meminta perhatian Sehun. Kini Sehun akan memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada benda mungil itu.

"Akkhhh…Hy-hyunghh…mmhhmmm…" Tubuh Jongin mengejang. Tangan Sehun terasa hangat dan sedikit kasar namun hal itu membuat rasa nikmat yang ia terima semakin besar.

"Uhhh…Hyunghhh…mmhhmm..nghh…ko-kocok yang cepat Hyunghh…" Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Gila! Jongin ketagihan kocokan tangan Sehun! Ia ingin tangan itu terus menyentuhnya, bukan hanya dipenisnya tapi pada seluruh kulit panasnya.

Sehun tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Jongin sedikitpun. Ia suka melihat segala reaksi Jongin atas sentuhannya. Tangannya bekerja semakin cepat sesuai keinginan Jongin dan tangan satunya lagi membelai-belai kulit Jongin yang bisa ia raih.

"Ukkhhh…Hyunghhh…lebih cepathhh…hngghhh…akkhhh…mhhmmm…" Jongin menggeliat, matanya terpejam dan nafas kasar keluar dari paru-parunya.

"Nyahh…mmhhh…uhhh…ohhhh…." Desahan Jongin lebih keras lagi saat Sehun menekan lubang penisnya. Matanya terbuka dan menemukan Sehun memandangnya begitu intens dan penuh nafsu, membuat Jongin malu. Tangan langsing Jongin bergerak untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Jangan ditutup dirty boy, aku suka melihat wajah manismu yang bergairah." Sehun dengan cepat menyingkirkan tangan Jongin agar ia bisa kembali menikmati ekpresi sensual Jongin. Pipi Jongin benar-benar merah kali ini, bukan hanya karena tatapan Sehun yang begitu tajam tapi juga karena keadaan dirinya yang begitu tidak berdaya dibawah Sehun.

Kaki terbuka lebar, tubuh telanjang, tangan besar dan kokoh mengocok penisnya cepat dan ia terus-terusan mengeluarkan desahan manja sekaligus memohon agar Sehun jangan berhenti menggodanya dibawah sana.

"Kau basah." Sehun memperhatikan cairan bening yang mengotori tangannya.

"Uuuhhh…ja-jangan berhenti Hyunghhh…mmhhmmm…" Tapi memang dasar Sehun yang sedikit brengsek, ia menghentikan kocokannya pada penis Jongin.

"Hyung!" Jongin merengek frustasi. Sehun pasti tau kan kalau ia sudah basah seperti itu berarti sebentar lagi Jongin akan mencapai orgasme? Kenapa malah berhenti?

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak suka diperintah." Sehun berkata tajam membuat Jongin menghentikan rengekannya. Sehun lagi-lagi harus menahan cengirannya, Jongin menggemaskan sekali ketika ia membentaknya.

Sejujurnya, Sehun tidak pernah bersikap sok berkuasa pada bottom yang sering ia tiduri. Mungkin karena Jongin masih begitu muda dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Jongin disentuh oleh orang lain, pemuda itu begitu penurut.

"Menungging." Sehun memberi perintah dengan suara tegasnya. Jongin langsung menurut, pemuda manis itu menungging dengan pantat berada menghadap wajah Sehun. Pria tampan bak vampir itu bersiul keras, bokong Jongin sangat sempurna!

"H-hyung.." Jongin mengerang malu. Sudah cukup malu ia sebenarnya dengan posisi yang begitu mengundang untuk dilecehkan seperti ini. Reaksi Sehun membuatnya lebih malu lagi.

"Hngghh…" Jongin mengeluarkan desahan pelan saat tangan besar Sehun menyentuh pantatnya dengan lembut lalu meremasnya pelan.

"Kau tahu Kim Jongin? Kau punya pantat yang sempurna. Sintal, kenyal, besar dan sangat enak untuk dimainkan." Sehun berkata nakal sambil terus memijat pantat Jongin. Pipi Jongin semakin memerah mendengar semua kata yang keluar dari bibir Sehun. "Pinggulmu sangat seksi, aku yakin teman-teman wanitamu iri dengan bentuk tubuhmu."

Jongin diam saja.

Dia tidak begitu banyak punya teman wanita.

Dan kalaupun punya mereka tidak pernah melihat tubuh telanjang Jongin.

"H-hyunghh.." Suara Jongin gemetar. Bisa ia rasakan kedua tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi memijat bokong indahnya kini membuka daging itu untuk melihat lubang terdalam miliknya.

"Damn, lubangmu cantik sekali." Kata-kata Sehun lagi-lagi membuat Jongin merona. "Apa kau mencukur bulu disini?" Sehun mengelus bibir lubang Jongin dengan sensual.

"Mhhmmm…" Jongin melenguh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau pernah bermain dengan bagian ini?" Sehun bertanya lagi dengan ujung jarinya menekan-nekan permukaan lubang didepannya itu.

"Uhhh…Hyunghhhh…" Jongin melenguh lagi dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Jongin memang tidak pernah mencoba bermain dengan anusnya karena ia takut sakit. Begitu yang ia dengar, lubangnya akan terasa sangat sakit ketika dilebarkan dengan apapun termasuk jemari.

Hati Sehun antara senang dan juga takut. Senang karena ia akan merasakan lubang perawan dan juga takut karena ia akan mengambil sisa-sisa keluguan pada pemuda manis ini. Sehun sedari tadi mencoba menebak umur Jongin, enam belas? Delapan belas? Dua puluh? Mungkin sekitar itu.

Yang jelas Sehun pikirkan dari tadi adalah apakah pemuda ini sudah legal untuk bercinta? Karena ia bisa dalam masalah besar jika pemuda ini masih dibawah sembilan belas tahun. Tapi…Jongin kan mau-mau saja melakukan ini dengannya. Jadi mestinya tidak apa-apa kan?

"Aku akan sangat pelan-pelan dirty boy." Sehun tidak mau memikirkan umur Jongin lagi. Mereka sudah terlalu jauh untuk berhenti jadi tuntaskan saja semua ini dulu. Nanti kalau sudah selesai baru dibicarakan dengan Jongin. Lah!

"Hmmhh…nghhhh…hhhh…" Nafas Jongin memburu merasakan bibir lubangnya terus ditekan-tekan oleh jari Sehun.

"Apa sakit?" Sehun bertanya penuh perhatian.

Jongin menggeleng.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Tapi apa?"

"Pelan-pelan ya Hyung, aku takut." Suara Jongin nyaris tidak terdengar oleh Sehun karena teredam oleh bantal.

"Tentu saja." Sehun memijat bokong Jongin lagi, mencoba membuat Jongin lebih santai. Bibir Sehun mulai menciumi tubuh Jongin lagi, kali ini bulatan padat milik Jongin. Jari-jarinya masih saja terus mengelus-elus bibir lubang Jongin dan sesekali menekannya.

"Mhhmmm…Sehun Hyunghhh…gelihhh…ahhhh…" Jongin mendesah kegelian. Bibir Sehun menciumi seluruh bagian pantatnya dan terkadang mengendusi lubang anusnya, membuat Jongin merinding.

"Uhhh…Hyunghhhh…ahhhhh…" Jongin mengerang lebih keras. Benda hangat dan basah baru saja menyentuh lubang analnya. Geli sekali. Jongin tahu jika lidah Sehun baru saja menyentuhnya dibawah sana, kenapa Sehun tidak jijik sama sekali ya?

"Hmmhh…he-hentikan Hyunghhh…geli sekalihh..ukkhh…" Jongin berusaha merubah posisinya dan mendorong jauh kepala Sehun yang semakin beringas menjilat dan menghisap lubangnya. Namun tangan besar Sehun memastikan agar bokong sempurna Jongin tetap menungging jadilah Jongin hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang setiap lidah Sehun menggoda lubangnya.

"Hm! Seluruh tubuhmu nikmat!" Sehun memberi dua kecupan pada masing-masing pipi pantat Jongin sebelum memuji pemuda manis itu. "Sekarang, kita coba dalam tubuhmu, apa senikmat luarnya?"

Tubuh Jongin menegang.

Apakah Sehun sudah akan memasukkan penisnya sekarang?

Jongin belum siap.

Jongin takut kalau ia akan pingsan ditengah-tengah permainan karena rasa sakit.

"Rileks dirty boy." Sehun mengetahui Jongin yang gugup kembali mengecupi tubuh Jongin, punggung Jongin lebih tepatnya. Tangannya ikut andil untuk menenangkan Jongin, meraba-raba seluruh bagian-bagian tersensitif Jongin.

"Berbaliklah." Sehun membantu Jongin agar kembali berbaring dengan punggungnya. "Tenang dan nikmatilah. Kalau kau terlalu tegang kau hanya akan terfokus pada rasa sakitnya."

"A-apa akan sakit sekali?" Jongin menggigit bibirnya sambil memandang Sehun yang sedang melepas celana olahraganya.

"Tidak kok. Hanya akan sedikit nyeri diawal." Sehun tersenyum memandang wajah lugu Jongin. Wajah lugu yang kini memerah karena melihat tubuh telanjangnya. Penis besar Sehun sudah nyaris berdiri dengan sempurna, perutnya memiliki otot yang sempurna dan bagi Jongin dada bidang Sehun adalah favoritnya.

Sehun kembali ke atas kasur dan memposisikan kepalanya diantara paha Jongin.

"Ke-kenapa Hyung disana? Bu-bukan kah kita akan.." Jongin tidak tahu kata apa yang pantas untuk ia ucapkan karena semua kata itu terasa begitu nakal dilidahnya.

"Kau tidak ingin kupersiapkan lebih dahulu?" Sehun memandang Jongin heran.

"Persiapkan apa?" Jongin mengerjapkan matanya.

"Lubangmu!"

"Huh?" Jongin masih terlihat bingung.

"Sebelum penisku masuk, lubangmu harus kulebarkan dulu dengan jariku." Sehun menjelaskan dengan wajah menahan senyum. Jongin ini sebenarnya polos atau tidak sih? Kenapa pemuda ini kadang terlihat binal lalu bisa berubah menjadi polos dan lugu dalam sekejap?

"Ka-kalau di film tidak seperti itu.." Jongin berkata lirih dan Sehun pun terkekeh.

"Kau terlihat seperti sudah mengerti banyak tentang seks tapi ternyata kau sama polosnya dengan keponakanku yang baru masuk taman kanak-kanak." Sehun mengelus paha Jongin sambil memandang Jongin dengan mata jahilnya.

"Aku tidak polos." Jongin berkata dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Sebentar lagi kau tidak polos Kim Jongin." Sehun menyeringai lebar lalu melebarkan paha Jongin lagi. "Basahi jariku. Aku kehabisan lube." Sehun menyodorkan jarinya pada Jongin yang segera mengulum jari-jari besar itu.

"Aku rasa dengan sedikit latihan kau bisa menjadi ahli blow job Kim Jongin, lidahmu nikmat sekali." Sehun berkomentar sambil memandang Jongin yang menjilati empat jari-jarinya.

Jongin hanya diam saja namun wajahnya merah sekali.

Merah hingga leher dan telinganya.

Sehun pintar sekali berkata kotor.

"Menjeritlah kalau ingin menjerit, kau juga boleh mencakarku kalau kau mau." Jari-jari Sehun kini sudah siap membobol lubang perawan Jongin. Sehun memperhatikan wajah Jongin yang meringis kesakitan saat jari telunjuknya mulai masuk.

"Hnghh.."

"Sakit?"

"Ti-tidak Hyunghh.." Jongin menjawab sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun menggerakkan telunjuknya sesaat sebelum menambahkan jari tengahnya. Jongin tidak mendesah atau berteriak namun tubuh pemuda itu menegang dan meremas bantal dikepalanya.

"Masih sakit?" Sehun bertanya setelah beberapa saat dua jarinya berada dalam lubang Jongin. Lubang privat milik Jongin memang terasa berbeda bagi Sehun. Sangat ketat bahkan terlalu ketat. Ia sedikit takut jika penisnya nanti masuk Jongin akan pingsan karena lubang pemuda itu ketatnya keterlaluan.

"Hmmhhh..Hyunghh.."Jongin mulai mendesah. Rasa sakit yang tadi awalnya ia rasakan kini berubah menjadi rasa nikmat. Jari-jari besar Sehun bekerja perlahan dan lembut dibawah sana, menggesek dinding anusnya perlahan hingga akhirnya Jongin terbiasa.

"Ugghh…nghhh…aahhhh…hhmmhhh…" Jongin mendesah lebih keras. Jari Sehun mulai berani bergerak lebih cepat dan lebih dalam. Titik sensitif dalam tubuh Jongin pun akhirnya disentuh.

"Di-disana lagi Hyunghh..hmmhh…akkhh…yahhh…" Jika tadi Sehun menahan paha Jongin agar terbuka lebar, kini Jongin sendiri yang membuka pahanya selebar mungkin agar Sehun lebih leluasa memanjakannya.

"Ku tambah, oke?" Sehun langsung menambahkan jari manisnya kedalam lubang Jongin tanpa menunggu jawaban pemuda itu.

"AKHH! Hyunghh…sakithhh…" Jongin merengek dan Sehun pun hanya tersenyum tanpa memelankan gerakan jarinya. Toh sebentar lagi Jongin akan mendesah keenakan lagi.

"Hhhh…ahhhh…uhhhh..se-sentuh disana terus Hyunghh.." Jongin berkeringat hebat. Tubuh rampingnya ikut bergerak menyambut jari-jari Sehun yang kini sudah bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Kau sempit sekali Kim Jongin, kau benar-benar masih perawan rupanya!" Sehun berkomentar sambil terus menatap Jongin yang baru pertama kali dilanda kenikmatan setinggi ini.

"H-hyunghhh..akuhhh…akhh…shhhh…uuhhh…mmhhmm…" Jongin mulai meracau. Kepalanya bergerak kekanan dan ke kiri tidak teratur. Sehun tahu arti semua itu, pemuda manis ini sudah dekat jadi dia harus…

"Hyung!" Jongin merengut merasakan lubangnya tiba-tiba kosong. Bibir penuhnya cemberut dan keningnya membentuk kerutan. Sehun tertawa melihat kekesalan Jongin yang tidak jadi mendapatkan orgasmenya. Dicubitnya kepala penis Jongin yang sudah basah kuyup hingga pemuda itu melenguh.

"Sabar dirty boy." Sehun menindih tubuh Jongin dan mengecup dagu Jongin pelan. Jongin dengan beringas menarik Sehun agar mencium bibirnya dan Sehun hanya berusaha menyeringai dalam ciuman ganas Jongin. Pemuda ini tidak sabaran sekali!

"Hmmpphh.." Jongin mendesah pelan. Lubang ketatnya yang gatal tadi digoda lagi, kali ini dengan penis besar Sehun. Jantung Jongin bergerak semakin cepat. Sedikit lagi dan keperawanannya akan hilang.

"Nghh..H-hyunghh.." Sehun terus menggesekkan kepala penisnya pada lubang anus Jongin.

"HYUNGHHHH!" Jongin menjerit, tangannya yang tadi ia kalungkan pada leher Sehun mencakar punggung lebar pria itu. Sehun meringis sedikit, rasanya pedih cakaran jari-jari Jongin namun ia biarkan saja.

"Hanya sebentar sakitnya sayang…" Sehun mengecupi wajah Jongin yang menujukkan raut kesakitan. Baru kepala penisnya yang masuk kedalam lubang Jongin dan ia biarkan sejenak agar pemuda itu bisa mengatur nafasnya.

Jantung Jongin berdebar semakin cepat. Bukan hanya karena penis Sehun yang kini mulai masuk kedalam tubuhnya tapi karena panggilan 'sayang' Sehun barusan. Kenapa Sehun memanggilnya dengan panggilan norak seperti itu? Jelas-jelas mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Jongin memilih dipanggil 'dirty boy' saat ini.

Melihat Jongin yang sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran kepala penisnya, Sehun mendorong benda kebanggaannya lebih dalam lagi. Jongin kali ini tidak lagi mencakar punggungnya bahkan tidak menjerit kesakitan. Hanya lenguhan pelan disertai raut wajah yang menunjukkan sedikit kesakitan.

"Good boy, good boy." Sehun mengecup dahi Jongin. Lagi-lagi jantung Jongin terasa melompat. Kecupan didahi? Rasanya terlalu mesra untuk mereka yang bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Bukannya Jongin tidak menyukai perlakuan lembut Sehun, ia hanya tidak menyukai sensasi berdebar yang terasa aneh setiap Sehun mengecup lembut dahinya, mengucapkan panggilan manis padanya atau memandangnya dengan sorot mata mesra. Mereka kan tidak akan bertemu lagi setelah ini jadi tidak usah membuat jantung Jongin berdebar-debar dengan hal-hal manis seperti itu!

"Bolehkah aku bergerak?" Sehun berbisik lembut ditelinga Jongin dan pemuda itu mengangguk pelan. Masih tidak begitu yakin, memang sudah tidak sakit sih hanya saja ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran benda raksasa itu didalam tubuhnya.

"Umhhh…hhhh…ngghhh…" Jongin terkejut. Sama sekali tidak sakit. Langsung nikmat yang ia rasakan. Penis Sehun terasa luar biasa nikmat didalam tubuhnya!

Sehun menyeringai lebar.

Ukh! Akhirnya penisnya dimanjakan juga!

Sejak awal ia menerobos lubang Jongin, ia berusaha sangat keras untuk mengontrol dirinya agar tidak egois. Ini adalah kali pertama Jongin bercinta jadi ia harus bersikap gentleman agar pemuda dibawahnya tidak traumatis. Sayangnya ia terlalu mendalami peran gentelmen-nya hingga jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat setiap melihat pipi merah Jongin.

"Kau luar biasa rapat Kim Jonginhh..akhh.." Sehun menggeram rendah ditelinga Jongin. Mengirimkan sensasi tersendiri bagi Jongin. Suara Sehun saja bisa mengirimkan gairah tersendiri bagi Jongin. Apalagi penisnya yang sudah bergerak cepat dibawah sana.

"Akkhhhh…nnghh….shhhh…yahhhh…ahhhh…" Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Onani yang sering ia lakukan jelas tidak ada apa-apanya dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh penis Sehun. Blowjob Sehun, kocokan tangan Sehun pada penis atau anusnya, semuanya tidak bisa disetarakan dengan sodokan penis Sehun.

"Hmmmmhhh…e-enak sekali Hyunghhh…uhhh…" Jongin mendesah nyaring. Tubunya terhentak-hentak dibawah tubuh kekar Sehun. Kakinya memeluk erat pinggang Sehun dan tangannya ia kalungkan pada leher Sehun.

"Jangan berhenti Hyunghh…akkhhh…nghhh…uuhhhh…"

"Tidak akan Kim Jonginhh..uhh.." Sehun ikut mendesah. Lubang Jongin adalah lubang ternikmat yang pernah memanjakan penisnya. Ketat, hangat, basah dan terus memijat penisnya seolah bendanya itu tidak boleh keluar dari sana.

"Bagaimana rasanya penis Kim Jongin? Nikmat bukan?" Sehun bertumpu dengan sikunya agar ia bisa memandang wajah merah Jongin. Damn, Jongin seksi sekali! Setiap Sehun menghentakkan penisnya dalam-dalam maka wajah manis Jongin akan menjadi begitu sensual dan desahan erotis keluar dari bibir penuh Jongin.

"Enak sekali Hyunghhh…hhnghhh…akhhhh…enak sekalihhh…uhhh…" Jongin menjawab disertai desahan. "Penis Hyung enakhh…nghhh…be-besarhhh…uuhhh…"

Birahi Sehun seperti dibakar oleh kata-kata Jongin. Kecepatan pinggulnya ia naikkan untuk membuktikan betapa hebat dan kuatnya ia diranjang. Tangannya mencengkram pinggang Jongin erat lalu bibirnya mengecupi seluruh kulit Jongin dan berakhir pada puting Jongin.

"Hmmhhh…ohhhh…Sehun Hyunghhhh…uhhhh..akhhhh…hnggghhh…" Jongin menjerit penuh kenikmatan. Hanya prostatnya yang dimanjakan saja ia sudah kewalahan, kini Sehun ikut memanjakan puting tegangnya dengan gigitan juga lumatan.

Sehun terus dan terus menusuk prostatnya.

Entah berapa lama.

Jongin tidak bisa mengira-ngira karena hanya kenikmatan yang bisa ia rasakan hingga otaknya tidak mampu bekerja. Ketika Jongin menonton film porno, dia terus menduga-duga seberapa nikmat rasanya penis sampai para bintang panas itu mendesah dan menjerit. Ternyata penis memang sangat nikmat! Apalagi penis sebesar milik Sehun!

"H-hyunghhh…pe-pelan sedikithh…aku akan ke-ke—hhhmmhhhh…." Jongin melengkungkan tubuhnya saat Sehun ikut memanjakan penis mungilnya yang sedari tadi memukul-mukul perut Sehun meminta perhatian.

"H-hyunghhh…aku dekathhh…uhhhh…hhnnghhhh….hyahhhh…oohh…"

"Jangan berhentihhh…mmhhmmm…ngahhhh…shhhh…."

"Sehun Hyunghhh…tusukhhh..tusukhhh…akkhhhhhh…."

"Cum dirty boy.." Sehun menggeram rendah ditelinga Jongin. Geraman yang memicu seluruh syaraf Jongin untuk melepaskan cairan hangat yang sudah berkumpul dipenis Jongin.

"HNGGHHHHH! AHHHH!" Jongin orgasme dengan desahan nyaring. Perut dan tangan Sehun kotor oleh sperma hangat Jongin. Nafasnya memburu melihat tubuh Jongin bergetar dibawah kungkungannya.

"Kau keluar banyak sekali." Sehun berkomentar seraya menjilat sperma Jongin yang mengotori tangannya. Jongin tersenyum malu dan memejamkan matanya. Lelah sekali tubuhnya. Biasanya begitu shift paruh waktunya selesai, Jongin akan berlari pulang kerumah dan tidur hingga siang tapi kini ia malah bercinta dengan liarnya diranjang orang yang baru ia kenal.

"Jangan tidur dulu, aku belum selesai." Sehun menepuk pelan pipi Jongin dan pemuda itu langsung membuka matanya. Belum selesai? Apa Sehun belum orgasme? Padahal tadi Sehun menghajar lubangnya hampir setengah jam kan?

"Ta-tapi Hyung—ahh!" Jongin menjerit antara terkejut dan sakit. Kakinya tiba-tiba ditarik dan diletakkan pada bahu Sehun, gerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat lubangnya yang masih dipenuhi penis Sehun terasa nyeri.

"H-hyunghhhh!"

Pagi itu Jongin sukses kehilangan keperawanannya dengan seorang pria super tampan. Seks pertama Jongin sangat memuaskan. Pasangannya tahan lama, penisnya besar dan tahu bagaimana membuat permainan panas.

Jongin tidak menyesal.

Karena pengalaman pertamanya benar-benar hebat!

—

"Ukhh…" Jongin mengerang.

Seluruh tubuhnya nyeri dan lengket. Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu berusaha bergerak untuk meregangkan tubuhnya namun sesuatu yang berat menahan dirinya. Mata cokelat Jongin berusaha melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

Bukan kamar yang biasa ia tempati.

Crap, Oh Sehun.

Jongin lupa jika ia baru saja kehilangan keperawanannya oleh pria panas bernama Oh Sehun yang sebelas tahun lebih tua darinya. Kepala Jongin menoleh kesamping dan ia menemukan pria itu tertidur pulas dengan tangan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

Jongin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Pantas saja ia mau melepas keperawanannya untuk Sehun, pria ini seperti dewa. Tampan bahkan ketika sedang tidur pulas.

Perlahan, Jongin turun dari tempat tidur besar milik Sehun. Ia melihat jam dinding, pukul lima sore. Dalam hati Jongin berharap agar orang tuanya tidak akan membunuhnya ketika ia pulang nanti.

"Aww…" Jongin meringis ketika ia berhasil berdiri. Pantatnya nyeri sekali. Bukan hanya pantatnya saja tapi seluruh sendi ditubuhnya. Otaknya berusaha mengingat-ingat berapa lama Sehun menghajar lubangnya tadi pagi. Sepuluh? Ah tidak. Kalau sampai sepuluh kali Jongin tidak akan bangun pukul lima sore tapi tengah malam nanti.

Jongin tidak mau—dan tidak bisa—mengingatnya. Yang ia tahu tubuhnya lelah sekali dan lapar sekali. Jongin mencari ponselnya untuk menghubungi ibunya dan berbohong sedikit dengan mengatakan ia pergi ke rumah salah satu temannya untuk bermain game.

Jongin mengambil sebuah bathrobe yang ditergeletak diatas sofa dikamar besar itu. Diendusnya sejenak dan Jongin langsung mengetahui jika bathrobe itu milik Sehun. Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri karena bisa langsung mengetahui hal itu, kenapa ia bisa langsung hafal aroma Sehun?

Mata Jongin mengamati kamar Sehun.

Tadi pagi buta ia tidak sempat melihat bagaimana bentuk apartemen Sehun dan kini dengan kesadaran penuh Jongin akhirnya bisa melihat bagaimana mewahnya apartemen tempat Sehun tinggal.

Jongin menelan liurnya dengan gugup. Ternyata selain tampan dan ahli diranjang, Sehun adalah orang kaya. Kamar Sehun saja tiga kali lipat kamarnya. Belum lagi dengan sofa yang duduki, terasa empuk dan halus. Pasti mahal sekali.

Jongin tidak mau ambil pusing dengan kekayaan Sehun. Toh dia tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menggaet Sehun jadi kekasihnya. Hanya ketertarikan fisik semata. Sehun memang keren tapi bukan berarti Jongin harus jatuh cinta padanya kan?

Tapi…Sehun semalam juga sangat baik dan lembut… Senyumnya juga sangat hangat. Kata-katanya manis juga menenangkan… Akh! Mungkin karena perutnya keroncongan jadi otaknya memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Jongin memilih keluar kamar Sehun untuk mencari air minum dan makanan kalau ada. Sehun kan orang mampu, ia mengambil makanannya sedikit tidak masalah kan? Jongin masih berjalan pincang menuju luar, tangannya memijat pinggangnya dan mengeratkan bathrobe ditubuhnya.

"—disinilah anak bungsu kami tinggal. Diapartemen minimalis dengan dua kamar, dapur sederhana dan ruang tengah. Oh Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan kuliah masternya di Eropa dan kembali ke Korea Selatan beberapa minggu yang lalu jadi dia…."

Jongin kebingungan.

Didepannya ada paling tidak delapan orang dewasa yang terlihat sedang melakukan rekaman. Ada kamera, perekam suara hingga lampu raksasa. Disana ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengenakan setelan rapi dan juga seorang wanita muda yang sama rapinya. Sisanya adalah pria dan wanita berpakaian kasual yang sibuk dengan peralatan rekaman atau buku ditangan.

Semua mata memandang dirinya.

Mata-mata itu penuh keterkejutan dan Jongin rasanya ingin mati saja.

"Siapa dia Nyonya Oh?" Suara seorang pria bertanya penuh selidik.

Uh oh.

Jongin kelagapan dan perutnya melilit.

"Tunangan! Dia tunanganku!" Jongin merasakan pintu kamar Sehun dibelakangnya terbuka dan lengan kekar merangkul tubuhnya. "Selamat sore Mom, Noona dan semuanya."

Mom? Noona?

Holy crap.

Mereka anggota keluarga Sehun?

"Kenalkan semuanya, ini tunanganku namanya Kim Jongin. Dia sedang sakit karena hawa musim panas jadi ia kurawat disini."

WHAT?!

Jongin menoleh kearah Sehun yang berdiri disampingnya dengan kemeja dan celana panjang. Bukankah semenit yang lalu pria ini masih tidur nyenyak dikasurnya? Dan apa itu maksudnya barusan? Tunangan?

"Ah iya, dia adalah tunangan Sehun." Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum pada pria yang tadi bertanya penuh curiga.

"Saya tidak pernah mendengar jika Oh Sehun sudah bertunangan." Pria itu berkata lagi.

"Saya tidak ingin menarik begitu banyak perhatian dengan kehidupan cinta saya." Sehun berkata kalem. "Maaf Mom aku tadi sedang memeriksa Jongin, badannya panas sekali dan aku baru saja dari luar membeli obat."

Jongin semakin tercengang dengan situasi yang dihadapinya sekarang.

"Kau tidurlah kembali sayang, aku akan wawancara sejenak." Sehun mengelus rambut Jongin mesra dan mendorong Jongin agar masuk kembali ke kamarnya. Jongin sih menurut saja, siapa yang mau berada disini dengan tubuh hanya berbalut bathrobe?

Jongin menutup pintu kamar Sehun lalu menempelkannya telinganya pada daun pintu. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berada dalam situasi aneh seperti ini? Dia tidak sedang mimpikan?

"—kami bertemu beberapa bulan yang lalu waktu aku berkunjung ke Korea Selatan dan kami sudah menjalin hubungan hampir tiga bulan." Jongin mendengar suara Sehun diluar sana.

"Baru tiga bulan tapi Anda sudah yakin sekali sampai bertunangan?" Suara lain terdengar.

"Well, aku tergila-gila padanya." Sehun bicara sambil terkekeh.

Jongin semakin terheran-heran dengan semua ucapan Sehun. What the fuck? Mereka hanya baru saling bicara beberapa jam yang lalu dan kenapa tiba-tiba Sehun mengumumkan kalau dia adalah tunangan pria itu?

"Apakah Anda memang berniat menyembunyikan hubungan Anda?"

"Awalnya tapi karena sudah ketahuan apa boleh buat. Kami akan go public dan berkencan seperti layaknya pasangan kekasih yang lain mulai sekarang."

Jantung Jongin rasanya seperti merosot ke perutnya.

Jongin tahu jika mulai detik ini hidupnya akan berubah total.

Dan semua itu karena Oh Sehun.

Pria yang mengambil keperawanannya dan mungkin juga…hatinya.

The End!

Hehehehehehe.

Update deh hehehehehe.

Honestly, Author gugup—cie gugup—mau publish ini karena respon kalian dichapter sebelumnya sangat bagus. Author takut kalau chapter ini tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi kalian.

Yang kurang panas, kurang kasar, terlalu kasar atau kurang panjang.

Makanya lama deh publish yang chapter dua soalnya kebanyakan mikir dan edit.

Jadi…..mohon maaf ya kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan.

Spesial maljum kali ini, Author update dua sekaligus hihi.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian ya!

Kasih tau Author gimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini^^

Gomawo semuanyaaaaaa^^

I looooveeee you all!

Note: Chapter ini Author published maljum tanggal 4 mei tapi karena ffn lagi error jadi banyak dari temen-temen mungkin baru baca atau dapet notifikasi.


End file.
